User talk:Numbuh12000
Welcome Hi, welcome to KND Code Module! Thanks for your edit to the Delightful Children From Down The Lane page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fairly (Talk) 04:46, August 5, 2010 Okay, first off, I'm the one in charge of the sectors nowadays. Second, you have to do a LOT more editing than you've done so far for me to see what kind of edits you do. So keep editing and then come back to me later. Try for at least fifty edits. Okay? fairly 06:50, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Also, ALWAYS, on my talk page, create a new section when starting a conversation on there. It'll prevent confusion and it makes my talk page look less horrible. And always ALWAYS sign with four tildes ~~~~ at the end of your posts. Also, I'm already looking at your edits. Why don't you try correcting some grammar and spelling errors? There are always those kinds of mistakes in the articles. What you're putting in them is really unnecessary and redundant. :\ fairly 07:00, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Because that article and any other article that is locked is usually either the grounds of Edit Wars, it's fine the way it is, or, like the Main Page, no one else has any business editing it. Numbuh 5's article was probably one of the first two. And again, I will remind you. Sign your posts on my talk page. Each one. Please? It's not hard. You just have to put four tildes at the end of your post. fairly 07:06, August 5, 2010 (UTC) It's something that comes with lots of practice. First off, make sure you're always using proper grammar, punctuation and spelling. You know, sometimes there isn't much to edit on here. But just keep trying. It comes with time. (: fairly 07:15, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ---, or three dashes. Otherwise, in the rich text editor, I think there's a button for it on the top bar. Why? fairly 07:18, August 5, 2010 (UTC) You're supposed to sign your name using this ~~~~ so that it links back to your page, silly. Anyway, about the Community Portal, I'd avoid editing that all together. And also, the only thing anyone other than the administrators should edit on that page is grammar and spelling. So thank you for finding those errors. I found an error like that on the front page last night and had to edit it...and also, you shouldn't be asking people to thank you for correcting something. It's something you do of your own volition and it sounds sort of rude when you ask for thanks. Also, I read all of the blog posts, so please do not advertise it to me on my talk page. :\ You told me to read it twice and didn't even give me a chance to get home from work. I have a job and I have chores at home, not to mention I get my own free time. So next time, wait for me to respond before telling me something a second time, too. If I don't respond like for a week, then I would suggest reminding me about it again. But not about blog posts. I am not saying any of this to be mean. I'm just telling you because there are other people that would have flipped out as opposed to explaining it to you properly. Okay? (: Also, I think you might end up in Sector G if you keep on working hard. (: Don't let all this get ya down. And yes. I did type this before commenting on your blog. So sorry for any repeat...stuff...<3 fairly 02:25, August 6, 2010 (UTC) No need to apologize. I might be being a bit rough on you. I'm sort of under a lot of stress right now, both in real life and online. :\ fairly 08:07, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I love Rainbow Monkeys. :-)~☽☾✿numbuh3✿☽☾Talking and 17:08, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Umm, yes? <8D;; Thank you? You're quite a Numbuh 5 fan yourself. 8) --InterestingNit 01:10, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Sector Assignment Hello, Operative. I'm here to ask you what Numbuh you want. Make sure you check the front page first before you choose a numbuh, and you can't choose any that are already officially taken in the show. (: But I will be putting you in Sector G as soon as you confirm a numbuh for me. ((: fairly 00:26, August 9, 2010 (UTC) So you want Numbuh 12000.1? fairly 00:38, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! :)~☽☾✿numbuh3✿☽☾Talking and 20:02, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey, your right! Eeeeeeeee! I can't wait ether. PS: Have you ever watched Total Drama before? If so would you like to join Total Drama Wiki? :)~☽☾✿numbuh3✿☽☾Talking and 00:14, August 10, 2010 (UTC) When did I what? fairly 02:58, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I really feel uncomfortable telling people when I log on. :\ I'm sort of paranoid. Nothing against you, Numbuh12000. fairly 07:20, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Aww, thank you. =]~☽☾✿numbuh3✿☽☾Talking and 18:05, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Try waiting until your ban expires on August 11th of next year. ): Also, stop harassing NinjaSheik. fairly 01:33, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back. fairly 10:49, March 2, 2011 (UTC)